Eternity
by DaeShin-ah
Summary: "Seseorang yang harus berjuang demi mendapatkan apa itu sahabat sejati dan pengalaman berbisnis... Dibantu oleh beberapa orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya"


"Enternity"

Cast : Lee Chan Mi, Kim Ye Rin, Song Ji Hye, Park Se Na, EXO Member, and other side.

Genre : School Life, Family, Friendship, Romance(little bit), Yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : "Seseorang yang harus berjuang demi mendapatkan apa itu sahabat sejati dan pengalaman berbisnis... Dibantu oleh beberapa orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya"

Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa,agency masing-masing dan milik orang tua masing-masing disini author hanya meminjam saja. FF ini murni karangan author yah readers^^. Dan maaf juga kalo banyak Typo author juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan :v

***DON'T BE PLAGIATOR***

*****HAPPY READING YAH READERS*****

Chapter 1

* Author pov

Dentuman suara musik menghiasi salah satu Bar/Club Malam di tengah kota Seoul. Meskipun malam semakin larut dentuman musik di Bar tersebut semakin terdengar keras disertai dengan gemerlap lampu khas Club Malam. Terlihat seorang yeoja masuk kedalam Bar tersebut dengan menggunakan celana jeans ketat berwarna Hitam yang dipadu padankan dengan blues berwarna putih dan dibalut dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan nampaknya yeoja tersebut masih dibawah umur. Yeoja tersebut berjalan memasuki Bar dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja bartender seraya memesan salah satu minuman kepada seorang Bartender yang berada didepannya.

* ChanMi pov

"Heol ! Ramai sekali malam ini, apa karena sekarang hari Minggu?" ucap yeoja bernama Lee ChanMi seorang pelajar yang masih dibawa umur, meskipun sudah kelas 12 yang sudah hampir menginjak umur 18 tahun tapi tetap saja dia dikategorikan sebagai yeoja dibawah umur yang seharusnya tidak boleh datang di Club Malam seperti ini apa lagi datang selarut ini.

"Aku pesan satu alkohol kadar tinggi" ucapku kepada salah satu seorang bartender

" Ne _jamshimaneyo agassi_ " ucap salah satu bertender dengan sopan

"Dia masih sama seperti dulu… Benar-benar keras kepala" ucapku sambil melihat namja yang sedang memainkan alat DJnya diatas panggung dan seorang penari ditengah sana yang tengah menghibur pengunjung Bar

"Silahkan _agassi_ ini pesananmu 1 alkohol kadar rendah" ucap salah satu bartender bernama Tao yang merupakan teman dekat ChanMi itu

"Yak ! Soju ?! Aishh jinjja! Kau selalu seperti itu _oppa_ ! Lain kali aku tidak akan pernah ke sini lagi" ucapku sedikit berteriak karena musik yg keras.

"Bagus… Lagi pula kau masih bocah dibawah umur, untuk apa ke tempat orang dewasa seperti ini" ucapTao

"Aishh _jinjja_ ! _Eoh..._ Chakaman. Siapa Yeoja itu? Kenapa beberapa minggu ini aku sering melihatnya kesini?" ucapku seraya menunjuk seorang yang yeoja yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi bar yeoja itu menggunakan Rok Mini berwarna Hitam dan atasan blues lengan panjang yang dibalut dengan _cardigan jeans berwarna_ silver yeoja itu terlihat seperti yeoja yang dibawah umur juga seperti ChanMi

"Oh… Dia Kim Ye Rin kurasa dia juga seumuran denganmu, entahlah yg ku tau dari Kai sepertinya dia punya masalah dengan keluarganya karena setiap Kai bertanya kepadanya dia selalu mengatakan 'Akan ku bunuh kau wanita jalang, berani sekali kau menggoda _appaku'_ dia selalu berbicara seperti itu dan kemudian ia pergi sambil menangis dan kurasa orang tuanya adalah orang dari kalangan atas, dia selalu datang kemari dengan mobil lamborgini berwarna putih dan pakaiannya selalu modis dan terlihat mahal" ucap Tao panjang lebar

"Oh… Baiklah aku akan ke sana… Sepertinya dia mulai digoda oleh ahjussi-ahjussi hidung belang disana" ucapku sambil mengambil gelasku ke meja yeoja itu

"Eoh… Hati-hati dengan ahjussi-ahjussi itu oke! Dia bisa saja memakanmu" ucap Tao seraya tersenyum evil

"YAK! Tao oppa!" ucapku sedikit berteriak, aku berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa gelasku dan sekarang aku tepat dimejanya dan kulihat ada beberapa ahjussi mesum melihatnya dgn tatapan lapar

" _Ahjussi,_ bisa kah kalian pergi" ucapku dgn nada tidak sopan

"Yak! Siapa kau berani sekali eoh! Tapi jika dilihat-lihat kau masih sekolah… Berapa umurmu manis? Apa kau masih virgin?" ucap ahjussi mesum itu

"Hahaha… Pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu!" ucapku penuh emosi

"Eoh?! Berani sekali yeoja ini ! Siapa kau ha?!" ucap salah seorang ahjussi itu dengan muka yang marah

"Kasihan… Kau benar-benar tak tau sapa aku? AKU LEE CHAN MI!" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celanaku

"Ah… Chan… Chan Mi… Maafkan teman-temanku nona… Kami akan pergi maafkan kami nona…" ucap salah satu ahjussi disitu yang dulu kepalanya hampir ku tembak karena sempat membuat keributan dan hampir menghancurkan bar milik Kris oppa.

"CEPAT LAH! AKU HITUNG SAMPAI 3! SATU…DUA…" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimat 3 mereka sudah pergi

"Yak ! _Agassi_? _Neo mwohaeyo_? Ini sudah sangat larut apa kau tidak pulang ? Apa kau tidak tahu disini sangat bahaya untuk anak seusiamu(yak! ChanMi ini juga tempat yang bahaya untukmu-_-)" ucapku sambil sedikit berteriak karena music yang semakin keras

" _Eohh_? Nugundeyo?" ucap yeoja kecil ini sepertinya dia sudah sangat mabuk karena pengaruh alkohol dan kulihat dia sudah minum alkohol banyak sekali dan Tunggu... Dia meminum alkohol berkadar tinggi... Benar-benar gila yeoja ini(mungkin kalau bukan Tao bartendernya kau juga akan minum alkohol kadar tinggi Chan Mi)

"Namaku ChanMi... Lee ChanMi… Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau punya masalah? Jika ada Kau bisa ceritakan pada ku, tenang saja aku tidak akan berbicara kepada siapa-siapa" ucapku sambil sedikit menaikkan nada bicaraku karena musik didalam sini semakin keras

"Eoh? Chan mi _ssi_! Mau mendengarkan cerita ku?! Apa kau yakin?" ucap yeoja itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar

"Eoh.. Tentu.. Jika itu bisa menghilangkan bebanmu" ucapku santai sambil melihat Kai menari

"Baiklah... Orang tuaku mempunyai masalah, appa berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain dimedia sosial dan eomma mengetahuinya lalu mereka hampir bercerai… Juga sudah beberapa hari ini mereka bertengkar dirumah dan itu membuatku tertekan dan sejak kejadian itu aku sering datang ke Bar ini dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk mabuk-mabukan bahkan aku sering pulang larut malam dan bahkan aku juga sering tidak pulang" ucap yeoja itu dengan keadaan yang sedikit sadar

"Ohhh jadi itu -ngomong siapa namamu?" ucapku seraya meneguk segelas alkohol yang sudah hampir tak dingin lagi

"Eohh... Hehe.. Mian aku lupa tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Annyeong Kim Ye Rin Imnida..." dan _BRUKKK !_ yeoja bernama Kim Ye Rin itu pingsan karena sudah sangat mabuk berat

"Eohh.. Yahh pingsan... Yakk! Ye Rin- _ssi ireona_..." ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang dingin dan ku lihat Kai  & Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Yak ! ChanMi-yaaaaaa kau kesini lagii ? Dasar bocah nakall" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari kearahku

"Yakk! _Hyungdeul_! _Ppali ileowa_ ! Tolong aku..." ucapku yang masih berusaha membangunkan gadis bernama Kim Ye Rin ini

"Yak! Yak! _Wae..waeyoo_? _Museuniriya_ ?" ucap Kai reflek saat melihat Chan Mi tengah membangunkan Ye Rin yang terkulai lemah

" _Hyungg_ tolong aku dia pingsan sepertinya dia sudah mabuk berat karena pengaruh alkohol" ucap Chan Mi sedikit panik

"Wahh... Wahh... Wah masih dibawah umur sudah minum-minuman beralkohol, alkohol berkadar tinggi lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat botol alkohol diatas meja bar

"Kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini ? Biasanya dia hanya mabuk dan menangis" ucap Kai yang tengah berjongkok didepan Chan Mi

"N _an molla..._ Setelah aku bertanya namanya kemudian dia pingsan... Sebaiknya urus saja dia _hyung_ , aku mau pulang saja ini sudah pukul 02.00 jika Kris Oppa tau bisa mati aku.." ucap Chan Mi seraya menyerahkan Ye Rin ke pangkuan Kai dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bar

"Yakk.. Yakk.. Yak... _Neo mwoyaa_? kau saja yang urus dia!" ucap Kai sambil menggerutu

"Oh… Ayo lah kai hyung yang paling seksi dan tampan! Bahkan aku baru saja mengenal nya" ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku kesal

"Jika kau tidak mengurus yeoja ini aku akan..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukan senyuman evilnya tak perlu dijelaskan lagi pasti maksud perkataan Chanyeol tadi dia akan mengadukanku kepada Kris

"Aishhh... _Arraseo...Arraseo..._ Tapi bayar dulu minumannya _otthe_?" ucapku

"Waeee ? Kenapa harus kami ? Bukannya kau tadi sudah mengelurakan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja itu?" ucap Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Aku membayar minumanku sendiri" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku

"Yakkkk! LEE CHAN MI ! _NEO JINJJA!"_ cibir Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan lagi

" _Ahhh molla molla_ , aku tak mau tau... Chanyeol Hyung bayar minumannya Kai Hyung angkat dia ke dalam mobilku" ucapku memerintah mereka

" _Aigoooo..._ Untung saja kau sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri kalau tidak, akan kubunuh kau sekarang"ucap Kai seraya mengendong Ye Rin

"Hehehehe... Miannn" ucapku sambil memamerkan gigi putihku

Aku berjalan mengikuti Kai dari belakang menuju ke tempat dimana mobil Lamborgini berwarna hitamku diparkir. Kai memasukan Ye Rin kedalam mobil dan diikuti aku masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kai Hyungg gomawo nee" ucapku seraya menyalakan mesin mobilku

"Yakk ! Panggil aku Oppa.. Dan bicaralah dengan bahasa formal, aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu" omel Kai

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne Kai Oppa _Kamsahamnida, Anyeonggg.. Saranghae.."_ ucapku seraya melambaikan tanganku dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Bar itu.

Aku melihatnya tertidur pulas dikursi sebelahku, yang jadi pertanyaanku sekarang bagaimana aku mengantarnya pulang jika dia pingsan seperti ini?

"Aish…benar-benar hari yg buruk ! Sepertinya membawanya ke rumahku bukan ide yang buruk " ucapku bermonolog sendiri.

Aku menjalankan mobil lamborgini merahku menuju rumahku yang berada di daerah Apgeujong.

Sekitar 30 menit aku mengendarainya, aku memapahnya memasuki pekarangan rumahku dan sebelum masuk aku memencet beberapa nomor yang merupakan pasword rumahku untuk membuka pintu, setelah berbunyi TIT… Pintu terbuka, aku langsung membawanya kekamar tamu tempat yang akan tempatinya.

"Sekarang kau tidur disini… Ketika pagi datang jangan berteriak atau pun muntah di kasur mewah ku ok!" ucapku sambil berjalan keluar kamar & mematikan lampu.

*Author POV

Pagi menjelang dan cahaya matahari pagi mulai bersinar terang menebus salahsatu jendela kamar. Membuat seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas itu terbangun. "eunngggggg..." lenguh yeoja bernama Kim Ye Rin itu yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya karena terganggu sinar matahari pagi yang masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ah... Kepalaku.." ucap Ye Rin seraya memegang kepalanya "Eoh... Sepertinya ini bukan kamarku..." ucap Ye Rin kebingungan setelah ia mengetahui jika dia tidak berada di kamarnya. Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu...

 _Tokk..tokk..tok...Clekkk..._

"Eoh kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap yeoja sang pemilik rumah, Lee Chan Mi

"Ahh.. Ne... Ehhh... _Joggiyo..._ Neo nugundeyo?" ucap Ye Rin sedikit kikuk

"Aku Lee Chan Mi... Kita bertemu di Bar semalam, kau sangat mabuk semalam dan kau pingsan.. Akhirnya aku membawamu kerumahku" ucap Chan Mi yang sedang bertengger/? Di palang pintu kamar

"Ahhh... Ne.. Khamshamnida..." ucap Ye Rin

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan turunlah jika kau sudah selesai, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan kemudian aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Chan Mi dingin kemudian meninggalkan Ye Rin yang masih terduduk diatas kasur

"Dingin sekali dia... Ahhh _appo appo"_ gerutu Ye Rin

Selang beberapa menit Ye Rin telah selesai membersihkan diri. Kemudian ia merapikan kamar yang ia tiduri semalam dan kemudian pergi ke bawah menemui yeoja bernama Lee Chan Mi. Ye Rin berjalan menuruni anak tangga seraya mencari keberadaan Chan Mi.

"Eoh.. Kau sudah selesai.. Mari sarapan bersamaku aku telah menyiapkannya" ucap Chan Mi yang berada tepat di ruang makan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tangga

"Eohh.. Ne" ucap Ye Rin yang masih celingukan/?. Ye Rin berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

" _Igeo.._. Maaf jika hanya roti dan susu saja sarapannya" ucap Chan Mi seraya menyerahkan roti panggang dan susu

"Ahh.. Ne.. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup dan terima kasih kau telah menolongku semalam" ucap Ye Rin seraya menyuggingkan senyumnya

"Umm.. Lain kali ajak kawanmu untuk pergi ke Bar supaya bisa menolongmu saat terjadi sesuatu kepadamu dan jangan terlalu sering minum alkohol kadar tinggi.. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ucap Chan Mi seraya mengoleskan selai kacang diatas roti panggangnya.  
"Ahh nee..Chan Mi- _ssi_ " ucap Ye Rin yang juga mengoleskan selai kacang diatas rotinya. Ye Rin diam-diam memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan Chan Mi ia merasa familiar dengan seragam yang di gunakan Chan Mi _"Apakah dia murid dari HanMyung High School juga.. Seragamnya sangat familiar sekali"_ batin Ye Rin. "Ehh.. _Jogiyoo_... Apakah kau murid dari HanMyung High School?" ucap Ye Rin

"Eummmmm"ucap Chan Mi seraya memakan Rotinya

"Ahhhh ne.. Ne" ucap Ye Rin seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Waeyoo ?" ucap Chan Mi dingin

"Eohh.. Aniyo.. Aku juga murid dari HanMyung HighSchool" ucap Ye Rin

"Ohhhh" ucap Chan Mi seraya meminum segelas susu.

"Dimana rumahmu ? _Kajja_ aku antar pulang kau sekarang" ucap Chan Mi.

"Eoh.. Rumahku di kawasan gangnam" ucap Ye Rin

" _Kajja_ kuantar kau pulang" ucap Chan Mi kemudia beranjak meniggalkan ruang makan dan diikuti oleh Ye Rin.

Chanmi masuk kedalam mobil dan diikuti pula dengan Ye Rin. Hari ini Chanmi tidak menyetir mobilnya sendiri ia diantar oleh supir pribadinya saat sekolah karena ia sebenarnya belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi jadi ia setiap berangkat sekolah diantar oleh supir pribadinya.

" _Yoon ahjussi_ tolong antar kami kedaerah gangnam" ucap Chanmi seraya memasang headphone ketelinganya

 _"_ _Algeseumnida agassi"_ ucap supir pribadinya yang biasa dipanggil _Yoon Ahjussi_

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Ye Rin suasana didalam mobil sangatlah tenang tidak ada percakapan sama sekali antara Chanmi dan Ye Rin sampai pada saat mobil mereka telah memasuki kawasan yang sangat _elite_ yaitu kawasan gangnam Chanmi mulai buka suara dan itu hanya untuk menanyakan dimana letak rumah Ye Rin

"Di sebelah mana rumahmu ?" ucap Chanmi dengan nada dingin

"Eoh.. Ne.. Pada belokan kedua disebelah kanan itu adalah rumahku" ucap Ye Rin sedikit kaget karena sedari tadi ia hanya melamun melihat kearah jendela

"Apa rumah berwarna coklat itu rumahmu ?" ucap ChanMi

"Eoh.. Ne.. Itu rumahku" ucap Ye Rin ramah.

"Berhenti di sini _Yoon Ahjussi"_ ucap ChanMi kepada supir pribadinya

"Ne _agassi"_ ucap Yoon Ahjussi seraya memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Ye Rin

"Kau boleh turun" ucap ChanMi dingin

"Eoh.. Ne" ucap Ye Rin seraya membuka pintu mobil

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan terima kasih telah menolongku semalam ChanMi-ssi sampai bertemu disekolah dan terima kasih tuan _yoon"_ ucap Ye Rin seraya membungkukkan badannya

"Eum ne..." ucap Chan Mi disertai senyuman dari Yoon Ahjussi

Kemudian Ye Rin pergi masuk kedalam rumahnya. _"Rumahnya benar-benar besar tapi kenapa terlihat sangat sepi, pasti dia sangat kesepian, sama sepertiku"_ ucap Chanmi dalam hatinya sambil terus memandangi rumah Ye Rin.

*Ye Rin POV

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam aku memegang gagang pintu rumahku aku teringat sesuatu... Mobilku... "Ahh mobilku... Mobilku masih ada diparkiran bar hashhh _eottoke?"_ gerutu Ye Rin

"Oh... Aku minta tolong sopir pribadi Kyungsoo saja untuk membawakan mobilku" tanpa pikir panjang kuambil ponselku dan segera ku telfon Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar ia sangat baik dan selalu membantuku saat aku dalam masalah.

" _Yeoboseyo"_ terdengar suara berat Kyungsoo

"Eoh... Kyungsoo-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa apa kau bisa menolongku ?" ucap Ye Rin penuh harapan

 _"_ _Wae ? Apa kau dalam masalah ?"_ ucap Kyungsoo yang terdengar khawatir

"Eumm... Semalam aku ke bar dan aku mabuk berat lalu aku ditolong oleh seorang gadis dan semalam aku menginap dirumahnya karena aku pingsan lalu aku baru ingat jika semalam aku meninggalkan mobilku di bar, apa kau bisa menyuruh supirmu untuk mengembalikan mobilku kerumahku eoh ? _Jeball kyungsoo-yaa"_ ucapku penuh harapan

" _Aishh, kau pergi ke bar lagi ? dan mabuk ? sampai pingsan ? dan mobilmu masih tertinggal di parkiran bar ? baiklah aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk mengambilnya nanti, apa sekarang kau sudah dirumah ? mau berangkat bersamaku ?"_ ucap Kyungsoo

"Eohh.. Aku baru saja sampai.. Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu okee mari kita berangkat bersama, tapi tunggu aku ganti baju dulu ya, aku tidak akan lama kok... _Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya_ kau memang sahabat terbaikku" ucapku senang senang

" _Ahh gwenchana namanya juga sahabat, cepat mandi aku akan segera kerumahmu"_ ucap Kyungsoo

"Ahh.. Ne.. _Ppyong"_ ucapku seraya memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

* Author pov

Kemudian Ye Rin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Keadaan rumahnya sangat sepi karena Ibunya sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus butik pakaian yang cukup terkenal yang baru saja ia buka sebagai toko cabang ke-3 disana selama 3 minggu disana dan Ayahnya sedang mengurus kerjasama perusahaannya di London. Ye Rin sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi seperti ini dan hanya ditemani oleh para pelayan-pelayan dirumahnya.

Ye Rin berjalan menuju tangga dan naik ke kamarnya ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolahnya kemudian ia memasukan beberapa buku kedalam Tas MCM berwarna coklat kesayangannya itu. Selang beberapa menit Ye Rin telah siap untukberangkat kesekolah...

Ting...Tung...

Terdengar suara bel rumahnya dan sepertinya itu adalah Kyungsoo, Ye Rin melangkahnkan kakinya keluar rumah dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Kyungsoo.

"Huh... Badanku masih terasa sakit sekali" ucap Ye Rin sambil memijat pundaknya

"Kan sudah ku bilang untuk tidak minum-minum ke bar lagi tapi kau masih saja tetap kesana" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan selembar Koyo, Vitamin dan sebotol air mineral kepada Ye Rin

"Eohh... Lihatlah dirimu Kyungsoo-ya... Aigooo.. Apakah kau apotek berjalan eoh ? lengkap sekali, kau memberiku Koyo dan Vitamin.. Yakkk kau memang sahabat terbaikku... _Jjang... Kamshamnida Do Kyungsoo ssi"_ ucap Ye Rin kemudian menempelkan Koyo ke pundaknya dan meminum Vitamin pemberian Kyungsoo

"Eummm Kyungsoo-ya apa kau mengenal Lee Chan Mi ?" tanya Ye Rin

"Lee Chan Mi ? Ahh anak club dance dari kelas 2-2 itu ?" ucap Kyungsoo

"Eoh..mungkin, dia anaknya sangat dingin, memiliki rambut panjang sebahu tinggi dan badannya ideal rumahnya di kawasan apgeujong kurasa dia juga anak orang Kaya rumahnya sangat besar dan mewah" ucap Ye Rin  
"Iya benar, itu adalah Lee Chan Mi, apa kau mengenalnya ? bagaiman bisa kau mengenalnya ? dia sangat tertutup kepribadiannya" tanya Kyungsoo

"Sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang kuceritakan saat di telfon, dia menolongku semalam" ucap Ye Rin

*******To Be Continue******

Hai.. hai.. hai.. hai.. Ini FF kedua kita author Yua Lee and Shin-ah, juga dibantu sama temennya Yua. Mohon untuk rewiewnya, karena ini FF chapter rewiew readers sangat berguna bagi kelanjutan FF atau chapter berikutnya. Thanks udah mau baca FF ini. Kita akan nerima apapun kritikan, saran dari kalian. Jadi gak usah sungkan klo mau ngritik kita..

#saranghae #exosaranghaja #buingg.. buingg..


End file.
